Seto Kaiba's Twin
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: When a mysterious boy appears at Domino High, Yugi and his friends want to know who he is. He looks exactly like Kaiba and soons begins alot of romantic trouble. The sequel is now up! Check out Seto Kaiba's Twin II!
1. Chapter 1

Blueeyesblackdragon: Hey and welcome to my first story, Seto Kaiba's Twin! Can someone please do the disclaimer?

Seto/Joey: I'll do it! Hey! (fight scene)

Mai: Idiots.

Tea: Totally.

Mokuba: Oh, oh! I'll do the disclaimer!

Blueeyesblackdragon: Go ahead Mokuba.

Mokuba: Cool! Blueeyesblackdragon doesn't own Yugioh or any of the characters. All she owns is the plot and Seto's twin!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An army bus stopped outside Domino High School. One boy got out. He looked around and smirked.

"Just like old times" he muttered before walking over to the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys!" Joey Wheeler shouted over to his friends.

"Hey Joey!" They shouted back. Serenity ran up to her big brother's side.

"Do you have to walk so fast?" She panted.

"Sorry, Ren." he said to her. They walked up to the group and Joey started copying Tristan's homework.

"I can't believe I forgot about our maths homework!" He said out loud. Yugi laughed and saw the boy getting off the army bus.

"Isn't that Kaiba?" he said. Everyone looked over to where he was pointing.

"Hey, yeah. Why's he getting off that bus?" Mai said.

"Only one way to find out!" Joey said and then he raised his voice. "HEY RICH BOY! WHATCHA DOIN' GETTIN' OFF THAT BUS? NO LIMO OR SUMTHIN'?" But the boy took no notice of Joey shouting and yelling. He just walked straight inside.

"Forget it Joey, we're gonna be late if we don't get in now." Tea said, holding him back from running at the boy.

Inside homeroom

"Everyone settle down, please." said the homeroom teacher, Miss Hyushi. "Today we have a new student." At this, even Kaiba stopped reading his book and paid attention. It was like he was expecting someone important to walk through the door.

"His name is Alexander Kaiba. You may come in now Mr Kaiba." She called out for the boy to come in. He was about 6', had dark brown hair and was dressed in the school uniform. He had dog tags around his neck and Joey soon recognised him as the boy he had seen out- side. the rest of the gang soon recognised him as well and Tea gasped.Most people were looking round at Kaiba, who was smirking alot.

"Why don't you tell us abit about yourself, Mr Kaiba?" Miss Hyushi said

"Umm," The boy stammered, then looked up at Kaiba and smiled, "My name is Alex and I have two brothers. One is called Mokuba and the other is my 20 minute younger twin, Seto. We were all adopted by Gozaburu and he decided that I had a future in the military. So, he sent me to Hepton Military Academy. I wrote to Seto and Mokuba every week. I finally graduated last week, allowing me to come back here to Japan. I'm gonna be helping Seto run Kaiba Corp and hopefully, despite my high ranking in the military, not get called out to war."

"Very good, Alex. Please take a seat next to Mr Kaiba at the back. he can show you around school as well." Miss Hyushi said. Alex walked up to the back of the classroom and sat down next to his brother. They instantly started talking, quietly. Miss Hyushi took no notice and started the register.

Fast forward to lunch

Kaiba and Alex were walking out with their lunches to an empty table. They were just about to start eating when,

"Hey rich boy and army boy." Joey said, grinning ear to ear. He and the rest of his gang sat down. Mai and Serenity saw their chances and instantly started flirting with the new boy.

"So, I bet you got big muscles from the army." Mai started.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" Alex said, clearly picking up that he was being flirted with.

"What rank were you in?" Yugi asked, trying not to let the girls flirt with him too much. Joey sighed next to him. He'd never understand girls. Kaiba looked exactly the same as the new kid, but they never flirted with him. Maybe it was because the new boy might not be the same as his brother. How wrong they were gonna be.

"I am an assistant general in heavy artillery" he replied proudly.

"Meaning?" Tristan asked, very confused. Alex looked at him, like he was a complete idiot, well, he was. Kaiba was giving him the same look.

"It means, you git, that I am an assisting commander in the control of heavy weaponry." Tristan still looked confused "I tell people when the general says to fire!" Alex told him, looking slightly exasperated.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?"Tristan said smiling. Kaiba and Alex anime sweat dropped. Alex started to pack his things into his bag and Kaiba followed suit. They both got up and left, not looking back.

"See ya tonight!" Joey called after them. The Kaiba brothers both turned around and shouted,

"What?!" It was like seeing double.

"Mokuba invited us over for a sleepover!" Yugi reminded them. Alex, now looking throughly pissed off, put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and directed him over into the school building

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

blueeyesblackdragon: So what do you think? Don't sue me for the first chapter not being so good, but the next chapters are alot better, I promise! this chapter was just for explaining things!

Seto: Yeah, it'll be better next time! And Puppy won't be here in the commentary box to mess things up again!

Joey: Hey! That's an insult! (fight breaks out, again!)

blueeyesblackdragon: Rate and message me! I'll be putting up the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

BEBD: Hey everyone! If I didn't write this chapter up quickly, I would forget it real easy! Here's the disclaimer (We have finally managed to break up Seto and Joey!)

Alexander: Yeah… okay, BEBD doesn't own Yugioh, or any of its characters or any of the songs I sing all she owns is the plot and me!

(BEBD blushes and laughs nervously)

BEBD: Okay, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fast Forward to end of school

Kaiba and Alex get their stuff out of their lockers head towards the school gates, where Mokuba is running towards them.

"Alex!" he yells. He runs over to Alex and hugs him tightly. Alex manages to pick him up and spins him around.

"Mokie!" Alex answers.Alex finallys puts Mokuba down and smiles.

"Do we get a hug, Mokuba?" A voice behind them asks. They all turned around to find Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Joey and Serenity holding sleeping bags. Alex scowled and put his bag in the back of the limo and got in. Kaiba followed suit, again.

"Rowland!" Mokuba called the Kaiba brothers personal butler.

"Yes sir!" answered Rowland

"Help the guys put their stuff in the trunk, please." Mokuba told him.

"Of course sir." Rowland took their bags and Mokuba pushed them all into the limo. There was Kaiba working on his laptop and Alex playing an electric guitar, plugged into an amp. he was humming out a tune and occasionally stopping to write something down. Mai snatched the pad of paper away from him and he shouted,

"Hey, give that back!" Mai started to read out loud the words on the paper,

"Take a look around, don't you see it? See that you are the only real face in the room. No one even has a clue what you're thinking, don't feel bad keep your silence alive..." She didn't get finish what she was saying, because Alex had manged to take it away from her.

"If that's a love peom for someone, you seriously need help!" Tristan commented. Alex blushed and growled at him,

"It's called Misery and it's a song. Of course an imbecile like you would never write a massive chart topper like I do." He sneered

"You write chart toppers?" said Serenity, not really believing a word she was hearing. Alex looked at her, she looked back at him. She stared right into his cold, blue eyes. She looked past the anger in his eyes and saw a tortured soul. She gasped and looked away. Alex looked at her with a frown. He had no idea what she had just seen in his eyes.

"You don't have to prove anything to these losers, big bro." said Kaiba, turning off his laptop to turn his attention on the conversation.

"Damn straight" Alex said to his brother. The limo stopped and Rowland opened the door.

"Your things are in your room, Master Alexander," Rowland said before turning his attention to the new guests, "Your things will be put in Master Mokuba's room." Alex and Kaiba made their way inside and Alex said to them,

"Call me down for dinner, I'll be in my room perfecting my new song."

"Okay." Kaiba said. Alex made his way up stairs and Kaiba went through to a private study.

Alex's POV

He walked into his old room. It was painted red and had posters of his band and other bands all over the room. He chuckled.

Looks like Seto payed alot of attention to my last few letters. he thought. He put his school bag down and got out another guitar. This guitar was his prized possesion, apart from his dueling deck. It was personally signed by Billy Joe Armstrong, lead singer of Green Day. he got out 3 cards from his deck. When he started Military school, he had learnt that, if you had the heart, you could summon monsters at any time without holographic simulators. He had tried and succeeded. He had made friends with 3 monsters in particular. They were 2 'Dark Blades' who called themselves Kenny and Lenny and a 'Darkfire Soldier' called Gary. He summoned them.

"Okay guys, lets start with that new song we wrote, Misery. I wrote down some different words, but they don't change the rhythm at all. Okay?" They all nodded and Kenny (back up electric)and Lenny (bass guitar) plugged in their guitars and Gary sat down on the stool behind the drums. They started playing.

Normal POV

Mokuba led the way up to his room, with Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Serenity and Mai following. They passed Alex's room and everyone looked inside briefly. Mokuba hurried them along. Mai sighed and said,

"You can't win them all." Serenity stayed there and watched abit longer. She was all alone in the hallway. The guys finished the song and Alex stated,

"Okay, that was actually perfect, I don't see any more need to practise any more today. Back in the cards then." The monsters suddenly disappeared and Alex was left there in his room all alone. He took off his shirt and put his guitar back in it's case. Outside, Serenity watched him and closed her eyes, imagining him holding her in his strong, tanned arms. When she opened her eyes, she was being stood over by the half naked boy. She looked at his well sculptered chest. He had a six pack and very strong and menacing arms. She looked up at his face. He was unshaven and glaring at her with his cold, blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at her. Without thinking, she locked her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to his lips. She kissed him lightly. Alex, a little taken back, had no time to react and found himself kissing her(Alexander: Do I ever think again in this story? BEBD: Oh shut up, you goon!), but he put his arms around her and lifted her up to his own height and kissed her back. He suddenly broke away and started breathing heavily. He closed the door on her. Mokuba came out a few moments later.

"There you are, Serenity! Come on, it's almost time for dinner!" he said smiling. She smiled back at him and, with the others, walked down stairs to the dining hall. The dining hall was amazing. There was a chandlier hanging over the long table. A grand fireplace stood at the side and Seto Kaiba was at the bottom of the table. Servants started bringing out food while they all sat down. Alex came down 5 minutes after them. He had changed into a muscle shirt and jeans. He glared at Serenity before sitting next to Mokuba and Kaiba. It was quite obvious that he was unsure of his feelings for her. Regardless, he started eating.

Fast forward to the end of the day

"Mokuba, go to bed!" Alex barged into Mokuba's room. Yugi, Mokuba, Mai, Serenity, Joey and Tristan were all in a circle in their sleeping bags. They were all staring at him. He was in his pyjamas himself. Black tracksuit-like trousers was all he had on.

"We're going to bed right now, Ali." Mokuba said. Alex looked slightly embarrassed at the fact everyone was looking at his chest. He looked over at Serenity who blushed and turned around. He left the room, turning the light off as he left. He went back to his own room and fell onto his bed, fast asleep.

Fast Forward to the Morning

Alex woke up, his alarm clock reading 8:30. Thank god it's the weekend He thought No more Army wake up calls He slowly got up on put on a tracksuit and trainers. He went out the back door of the house and streched. When he had finished streching, he started to jog along the river. He started sweating alot and took off his training vest. He looked at his watch. 9:30. He jogged back to the mansion. He saw the others, including Seto reading a newspaper and Mokuba laughing at his friends, sitting outside, eating breakfast.

"Thought you were still asleep." Seto said, acknowledging his older sibling's presence.

"I need to keep fit, just in case I get called out to war." He said, wiping his forehead. "Be down in a moment." He was going upstairs to shower. he came down agian dressed in a white open shirt, black jeans and a blue over coat. Around his neck were his dog tags and the card pendant that Mokuba and Seto both had. He sat down next to Kaiba and grabbed a bowl of frosties. He looked at his watch again. 10:00.

"What's the matter?" Kaiba asked. He knew Alex very well and when something was bothering him, he always looked at watch every so often.

"Nothing."

"Well, it's something." Kaiba argued.

"No, it's nothing." Alex argued right back. He glared at his brother. The whole table had gone silent. Alex caved first. Serenity pleaded to herself, please don't say anything about us, please! 

"Fine, I have to give a speech at 11:00 about the trials of being an assistant general. Happy?" Alex pouted.

"That's great!" Serenity said without thinking (Seto: She doesn't think very much, now does she? BEBD: You're ruining the atmosphere! Shut up!). Everyone stopped and looked at her. Mokuba looked at her and then at Alex. Yugi and Joey did the same.

"Anyway... I have to leave soon to get there early." Alex said, trying to get everyone's attention away from Serenity.

Fast Forward to 10:30

"See ya later!" Alex shouted out of the sunroof of his limo. Everyone waved goodbye as he drove away. He tried to keep his mind off Serenity, but it was almost impossible. He sighed and just went over his speech again.

Fast Forward to 12:00

"...And those are the trials and tribulations of being and assistant general." Alex had just finished his extremly long speech. Everyone clapped and he quickly made his exit, not wanting to answer any questions. He stood out side and got into his limo.

"Back home, driver." He said

"Oh, we're not going home" said the driver. Alex looked up only to be knocked out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

BEBD: Hey guys! Because of all the fighting, I decided to kick out Joey 'cause Seto is just too handsome to get rid off! Special thanks to Sagittarius007 for being the first person to review one of my stories, ever!

Seto: Yeah, I'm just too handsome to get rid off!

Alexander: Hey, she's mine! (Fight breaks out, again)

Mokuba: Cool! I get to do the disclaimer again! Okay, BEBD doesn't own Yugioh or any of it's characters! All she owns is the plot and Alexander!

BEBD: Now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up in a dark room. He looked around and found that he was chained to a wall. His shirt had been removed and he had a cut on his lip which was bleeding a bit. He analyzed his situation.

'I am chained to a wall with no windows and one door. Great, this day is just getting better and better.' He tried lifting himself up, but failed. He just reached into his trouser pocket and grabbed a hair pin. He always carried this one because it had belonged to his mother. He picked the lock and got down. He rubbed his wrists where his blood circulation was low. When he got the feeling back in his hands, he reached for a piece of rubble and threw it hard on the door. He pressed himself against the wall next to the door. About 5 guards rushed in. He punched the first one, knocking him out and knocked out the next one with a jump kick to his head. The other 3 guards now circled him. He took them out easily, one by one. One of the guards had brass knuckles, so Alex slipped them on his own bleeding knuckles. He went out the door and shut it behind him, locking it. He ran up a flight of stairs, meeting no guards on the way up.

Alex reached the last door on the stairs. There was a guard there.

"Bring it, punk." The guard hissed.

"Wait," Alex said, halting the guard. Alex smirked. "We need to bow before we start fighting." Alex bowed first and the guard bowed after him. Alex quickly kicked the guard in the balls. The guard fell to the ground, clutching his groin and groaning. Alex put his foot on the guard's neck and hissed in his ear,

"Are there any more guards up here? You'd better not lie to me."

"No, there aren't." The guard gasped

"Why am I here?" Alex questioned him.

"Master Siegfried wanted to use the girl, Serenity Wheeler, to make you give up Kaiba Corp..." he stuttered, before going unconscious.

"He has Serenity?! That bastard!" Alex said, fuming with anger. 'Why do I care that he took Serenity? I can't be in love, what happened that night was an accident! But why did I kiss her back?' he thought, confused. he put his feeling aside and crashed through the door.

"Where is she?!" He screamed as he burst through. He looked around. A pink haired poof was staring at him, obvisiously scared for his own life and at one corner of the room was,

"Serenity!" He called to her.

"Alex!" She called back to him.

"How did you get past my security?" The pink-haired man, supposedly called Siegfried.

"Oh, those weaklings outside? Very easy. I knocked them unconscious." Alex stated. he walked over to Siegfried and punched him in the jaw, with his brass knuckles. Serenity ran over to him and hugged him. He held her close.

"I need to find a phone." he said, breaking the embrace.

"Over there." She pointed at Siegfried's desk. He picked up the phone and called Seto.

"Seto, no questions, trace this call and fly a helicopter over the building where Serenity and I are. We've been kidnapped and need to get out of here as quickly as possible! Hurry!" He heard a call from Seto before the call finished.

"They'll be here soon." He reasured Serenity.

"You're not going anywhere!" Alex turned to find Siegfried pointing a gun at him. Alex's eyes widened. He slowly walked towards Siegfried.

"Just put the gun down, Siegfried." Alex said, trying to keep calm.

"Never!" Siegfried screamed and he fired. Alex jumped on Siegfried at the last moment, making the shot go wide, but hitting something. Alex quickly reacted and started hitting Siegfried as much as he could, knocking him out. He looked down at his arm, it had only just been hit by the bullet. There was a long, deep gash through his arm. Suddenly a voice rang out,

"Total building explosion in 15 seconds, 14, 13, 12..." Siefried had been able to press a self-destuct button before passing out. Alex picked Serenity up and ran to the stairs going up to the roof. There was a ladder leading to a helicopter marked with KC. He grabbed on and the helicopter went higher and higher, taking them away from the self-destructing building. Serenity had fainted and Alex's arm was now covered in blood from his cut. The ladder was being lifted up to the helicopter. As his body hit finally hit the helicopter's floor he passed out, holding Serenity tightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: Awesome, one more chapter to go!

Mokuba: Cool! Explosions and fighting, totally awesome! Rate and Message!


	4. Chapter 4

BEBD: Hey ya! My Pen Name has changed to Blue Eyes Black Dragon. It seemed a bit more practical than blueeyesblackdragon. Also, I seem to have two dates!

Seto: Yeah, she's my girlfriend now!

Alexander: No way, I asked her first, so she's my girlfriend!

Seto: Mine!

Alexander: Mine! (Fighting continues)

BEBD: 0.0 I never thought I have two boys fighting over me! Mokuba, do the disclaimer! I'm gonna enjoy this!

Mokuba: All right! BEBD doesn't own Yugioh or any of it's characters! All she owns is the plot and Alexander!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up in a hospital bed. His arm was in searing pain. He looked at it and remembered the kidnapping. His arm was stiched up.

'Where's Serenity?' He thought 'I need to see and tell her I love her! I finally realise what I've been feeling around her. Okay, I thinking I'm going soft. Screw it!' He got up, accidently kicking Seto's sleeping head. he limped over to the door and stepped outside only to find the worst thing he could've ever imagined...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: And I thought it was the last chapter! Oh well. They're still fighting (squeals0


	5. Chapter 5

(Fighting continues) 

BEBD: Yay! They're still fighting over me! Serenity, do the disclaimer!

Serenity: BEBD doesn't own Yugioh or any of it's characters! All she owns is the plot and Alexander!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity and Tristan were kissing! Alex yelled out with rage and the couple turned to face him.

"Alex, this isn't what it looks like!" Serenity said looking very scared.

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Tristan butted in, "You never told her that you loved her or anything!"

"Well, in the midst of the kidnapping and my arrival about 3 days ago, I never really had the chance!" Alex shouted at him, seriously pissed off. He had thought that Serenity had loved him. He stomped back off to his room and emerged with some clothes on and Seto and Mokuba following him.

Two days later

Alex was sitting at a cafe, all alone, thinking about Serenity. He just couldn't let her go. One moment, he didn't want her, but she wanted him, and the next, he wanted her, but she didn't want him. It was so confusing. He sighed heavily. He heard loud chattering. Joey, Yugi, Mai, Tristan and Serenity had just sat down across from him. He waved at them and Yugi motioned him over. he went over and sat down.

"You feeling any better?" Yugi asked smiling. Alex's mood had changed and he had just started to hang out with Yugi and his friends for the sake of it. He just wanted to be around Serenity as much as possible.

"Yeah." Alex answered. Tristan suddenly put his arm around Serenity and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Alex got up, really wanting to hit Tristan, and said

"I'm just gonna strech my legs." He lied as he walked over to the beach. He stood there watching the sea going in and out. A hand rested on his shoulder. It was Serenity.

"Go away. I don't wanna talk to you right now. Why just don't you go back up to your oh so perfect boyfriend." He snarled. She moved in front of him, making sure he could see her.

"I don't love Tristan, I love you. I thought you would never return my feelings for you, unless I made you jealous." She explained

"That's cold." Alex said. Serenity looked down looking ashamed. "And amazing." Alex finished his sentence. She looked up, confused.

"I never thought I'd find a girl who'd do something so cold, just for me." Alex said, smiling for a second. "I love you too." He told her, before picking her off the ground and kissing her passionatly on her lips. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They didn't realise they were being watched ny Yugi and his friends.

"Aww. How sweet." Mai commented. Tristan's eyes were bulging out of their sockets,

"He's... kissing... my girlfriend!" He stammered. He ran down the steps to the beach and shouted at the couple,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Serenity broke the kiss and Alex put her down.

"By the way Tristan, we're over." She shouted back at him. She turned back to Alex and said,

"I believe I owe you alot , since you know, saved my life and everything." Alex smiled and Serenity continued kissing him. Tristan broke down on the middle of the beach, crying.

Talk about happy endings!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: Aww. How sweet. The boys have settled their fight. They're both taking me out for dinner!

Seto: And then maybe you can come back to my room...

Alexander: No, my room!

Seto: My room!

Alexander: My room! (Fighting restarts)

BEBD: Oh, boy. I'm never gonna get to eat at this rate.

Yami Yugi: Do you wanna go get something to eat?

BEBD: I'd love to, Yami.


End file.
